77th ARC's
by XxSASxReaperxX
Summary: Kicker, a clone in the Galactic Republic army, was like every other basic clone, or was he? This story is about the clone known as Kicker and how he forms and leads a special squad of selected troopers. The 77th ARC Unit. Kicker shall also be appearing in EcoMagic's "Elite Corps among Squads" fanfiction along with his unit. Special thanks to Mrchief20000 for the cover image.
1. Training for war

_"_Ct-twenty seven sixty four watch your left!" Shouted cadet clone 2354.

"I got em!" said clone 2576 blasting the simulation bot on 2764's left.

Today was Foxtrots squad initiation challenge, Assault on the citadel.

"Foxtrot squad you're to move and secure the main citadel tower" the commanders voice echo'd into the cadets helmets. "Roger command!" They all said in unison.

"Alright men, diamond formation" Order'd thirty two forty five.

"Sir thats a bad move" says cadet 2764 from behind his cover "the droids are in a towers and elevated positions we'll be cut down before we move a step! I suggest having two men cut into their right side, two into their left" 2764 then leans out of his cover and starts shooting at one of the watch towers.

"Negative twenty seven sixty four, i'm in charge you're to follow my orders!"

"Screw your orders!" shouts 2562 "I'll take the right" The cadet gets up moving towards the right side of the training floor shooting the droids as he goes but is shortly cut down by the watch towers.

"Man down! Man down!" says 2354 "cover me i'll get him!" The remaining two clones cover their 2354 until he drags their fallen squad mate back to their cover.

"Okay...okay.." 3245 takes in a deep breath "we have to move now forward push do not stop"

"But sir-"

"Do not but sir me 2764, my orders are push forward. Now we go on 3. 1... 2... 3!" The 3 clones move out of their cover and starts their push towards the citadel

each watching their backs and ensuring they are all together.

"we're making good progress!" shouts 2354.

"Super battle droids deployed" Echo'd the simulation planners voice around the training hall.

"You had to jinx us didn't you" 2764 asked rhetorically, The 3 remaining cadets grab some cover as the super battle droids open fire with a barrage of rockets and plasma fire.

"We can still make it, we just have to push" says 2354 confidently.

"quite the moral booster aren't you 2354?" ask's 2764, he then stops his shooting and pauses in thought. "Thats it!" He says.

"What is?"

"Your name!" "Booster!"

"I like the sound of that"

"Both of you stop yapping and start blasting" echo's 3245 through their comms

over the sound of his DC15A blaster rifle as he aims to take down a super battle droid

"I could think of a name for 3245 right now" 2764 says whilst shooting over his cover taking out 2 super battle droids.

"Do not expose part of your body 2345" says their team leader "watch your cover other wise it will get your killed!" he says as a simulation grenade rolls past 2764 and Booster

"Aww dam-" was the last words Booster could say before 2764 tried to kick the grenade away as it explodes locking up their armour.

"Dammit!" yells 3245 turning his eyes away from the battle to look at his fallen squad and not seeing the droid approaching from his blind spot. The droid aims and puts 1 shot into the cadets training armour locking it up and ending the simulation.

"Simulation ended, all clones were killed or captured" the droids power down and the cadets armour unlocks it self allowing them to leave the training room while 99 and the other clone rejects move onto the floor to remove the de-power'd droids.


	2. Numbers and ranks

"Well..that was a complete and total embarrassment we just made out there" groans Booster.

"Yeah you did Booster" retorts 2562 "if you 3 had cover'd me we'd have been fine"

"we'd be fine? You sure about that? Its your fault we failed anyway!" shouts Kicker angrily

"Stop it both of you!" commands 3245 and silence falls in the room all the troopers too annoyed with each other and them selfs to say anything more.

"you know i've been thinking" 2562 says after the minutes of silence whilst leaning back on his top bunk and staring at the ceiling "from now on i want to be known a rusty."

"Rusty?" The other 3 says in unison.

"Why rusty?" Ask's Booster.

"I don't know, like the sound to it." "Rusty." he says again.

"Rusty's a stupid idea for a name, and so's Booster" says 3245 "We're just numbers and ranks, thats all we are, all we will be. Numbers and ranks

"Alright then.." 2764 say's looking over at their squad leader. "Sir" he sounds really formal which is un-usual for him.

"Yes 2764?"

A smile breaks out on 2764's face "From your performance out there i say we call you BlindSpot"

"..." BlindSpot stops rummaging through his locker to glare at his cocky squad member. "Watch it 2764, talk like that to a superior could get you killed out in the line of duty"

2764 immediately shuts up and picks up his weapon in an attempt to draw his mind away from the thought of death by his own words. Silence falls between the group, each thinking about what went wrong and how to improve their performance.

"Dammit!" exclaims 2764 a short while later whilst throwing his blaster on the floor and kicking it to the other side of the room "Stupid jam"

"Calm down 2764" says BlindSpot, an evil smile appears on his face "well judging by what you just did, your nickname is Kicker" their team leader says in an attempt to get back at his squad mate and to save him self from total humility.

"Kicker huh? I like it, has a nice ring to it" responds Kicker.

The 4 cadets, now with their respected names, sit down to discuss battle plans for their next test.


	3. Re-run

"Alright boys," BlindSpot says whilst they're being elevated into the arena "today is the big day, today we become soldier's so remember, heads down move fast and work together!" BlindSpot spoke to his squad who are all determined to past.

"Yes sir!" the other 3 cadets say in unison. For this test, BlindSpot choose the standard DC15A along with Booster, Rusty chose the DC-15x, a sniper, whilst Kicker chose his ever so faviroute DC15S blaster.

"Okay here is the plan, Rusty when the simulation starts you're to go to the nearest cover and provide cover fire for Booster, Kicker and I who will push down the middle into the centre of the arena then you're to break cover and link back with us while we provide covering fire for you." orders BlindSpot in a commanding manner

"and then?" Kicker ask's

"and then, if we make it that far, i'll tell you the rest" responds BlindSpot to Kickers question before looking towards Booster and notices he was shaking. "Pre-action nerves Booster?"

Booster,who was in deep thought, breaks his train of thought when the question was asked "huh? err..yes sir, just a little excited and nervous at the same time."

Rusty walks over to Booster and puts a hand on his shoulder saying "we're going to do fine Booster, if we work together."

"Okay guy's here we are" Kicker motioned to the squad to stop talking and look forward, the lift coming to a stop at the citadel training floor the clones raise their blaster waiting for the droids to activate signaling the start of the simulation.

The 2 front droids swivel around to face the clones their blasters primes and ready but they're immediately shot by Kicker who was on high alert

"Thats the signal move!" shouts Blindspot as the arena comes to life with red and blue blaster fire as the droids and clones engage in combat while Rusty sits at the back sniping the droids in the watch towers allowing Kicker, Booster and Blindspot to move into the centre area and making a base of fire covering Rusty who runs to get to their cover and drops down next to his squad mates.

"Okay now we're here," BlindSpot said to his troopers, we use Kickers idea, 2 clones push in on their right and 2 push in on their left flank" he looks at Kicker and Rusty "you two, push right and push in" he then looks at Booster who has stopped shaking "You and I will push left. Everyone ready? Move!"BlindSpot shouts before raising his upper body out of cover to fire his rifle hitting 3 simulation droids allowing Kicker and Rusty's move to their new cover.

"Phew we made it" says a relieved Kicker.

"Now we just have to push into their right..and i have a sniper.." Mentions Rusty

"crap yeah" says kicker in deep thought. "Okay we'll do something a little risky, you stay here and do overwatch for me and i'll push into their flank alone"

Rusty sighs trying to argue but realizes its their best option available. "Fine" he eventually mutters, "on 3, 1, 2, 3!" Rusty peer's around their cover and drops the nearest droid with a well placed sniper shot "go!" he orders Kicker not realizing Kicker had already rolled to the cover in-front of him "Kicker g-" He turns around seeing he's gone and then hears DC15S blaster fire from the cover a head of him.

Meanwhile on the other side of the training floor Blindspot and Booster had made further progress than Kicker and was already at the end of their flank and was now shooting over into the droids right flank to aid Kicker in his push.

"Deploying super battle droids" The command voice booms.

"Supers, cut 'em down" order's Blindspot into their communications when he see's the platforms lower to reveal the squad of super battle droids who turn to fire at Blindspot and Booster with their rockets and wrist cannons.

With the Super battle droids being distracted and Rusty covering him, Kicker moves around behind the super's and rolls out 3 simulation emp grenades disabling them and he proceeds into the citadel tower whilst his brother's clean up the rest of the droids defending the outside. Kicker makes his way to the large stairwell to the top of the citadel tower and begins to climb the stairwell but he stops in his tracks when he hears the sound of metal feet coming down the stairs "clankers" he mutters to him self taking cover in a small doorway on the 2nd floor of the tower.

"secure the main entrance" orders a droid who Kicker presumes is their commander.

"Roger roger" 2 droids say in unison running past the door way where Kicker is hiding, Kicker takes see's an opportunity to get the upper hand and rolls a simulation thermo detonator round the corner and it rolls to a stop under the commander droid.

"what the?" the droid ask's picking up the grenade and bringing it up to his robotic head examining it then boom! the grenade goes off disintegrating the commander droid sending the other 2 droids into hysterics below as they have just lost their command. Kicker then drops an emp grenade over the stairwell and onto the 1st floor where the droids are guarding and continues up the stairwell hearing the buzz of the emp grenade going off. "I'm gonna win" Kicker says jogging up the final flight of stairs "I'm going to get the flag." However, when he reaches the top he finds Blindspot already there with his hand on the flag "but.." Kicker stammers in shock of being beaten up to the top Blindspot turns around on hearing Kickers voice

"Ah Kicker, come to join me have you?" he asks holding up the flag ending the simulation

"but..." Kicker repeats just staring at his leader being able to say nothing more.

`Blindspot chuckles and begins to walk down the tower stairs

"you always forget we have grappling hooks Kicker," Blindspot shouts back up the stairs.


	4. The sound of war

Our first major battle. Geonosis, by now we were fully trained and deadly troopers fighting for the republic and the jedi order to bring peace to the galaxy.

"Kicker get up!, we've got droids inbound on our location, i can't survive this fight alone!" shouts Booster firing off his DC15A at incoming droids then looking back at his squad mate "Kicker! Get up dammit" a rocket projectile hits the cover Booster was using causing the sand and dirt to shower over the trooper. Booster activates his comms and tries to hale reenforments "Hello? does any one read? this is CT-2354 requesting support at coordinates 1,22,65,3 does any one copy over?" Booster waits for a reply then sticks his head out to shoot at the droids, but instead of blaster fire all that is heard is the ringing shot of a single sniper and Booster drops to the floor, dead.

**_20 minutes before_**

"Kicker" Blaster says,

"Hmm?" replies Kicker.

"Think we'll win this battle?"

"Do i think? I know so, how long did we train for this?"

"But the size of their army.."

"their robots, they just follow orders, they do not think and adapt like we do, we will win this."

"Hey Blindspot, is who's gunship is to the right of ours?" Kicker says looking through the small window slits on the LA-AT's doors

"They says its Commander Jax's"

"Well, maybe we'll get a chance to meet him"

"I doubt it Kicker, he'll be in a different legion."

"Eh, anyway pilot, how long until we come into contact"

"it should be around now" the pilot says sounding a bit worried

"so shouldn't we be getting shot at?" as if the separatist's knew what Kicker had just asked, the LAAT gunship shuck with the vibrations of AA fire exploding around them. The gunship suddenly lurches to the left in an angle throwing the troopers off their balance and throwing them into the left door.

"We just lost our right wing!" the pilot announces "we're going down, prepare for a crash-landing!" The gunship comes crashing to the ground and skids along the floor its left wing snapping making the gunship fall on its side before its nose hits a rock stopping it in its tracks killing the pilot and knocking out Foxtrot squad.

Kicker wakes up to the sound of blaster fire and groans at the pain in his head,

he notices Rusty and Blindspot lying next to him. When his eyes adjust to the light, he notices a pool of blood that he is lying in. Then, he hears a muffled voice and it sounds like Booster, when he looks up he see's his friend firing his DC15A over the gunships hull and red blaster fire hitting all around him making scorch marks on the white armor of the gunship and he see's Booster drop to the ground, a hole burned through his helmet and out the other side.

Kicker, shocked and traumatized by the death of his fellow brothers, shakily picks up his DC15S and peers over the gunship to see a large squad of droids approaching his position thinking all the clones are dead. Kicker looks down at the ground searching for any grenades he can use, seeing one on Blindspots belt Kicker takes it from his Leader and primes it, throwing it over the edge, "Boom" he mutters before putting his DC15S over the gunship again and starts to pick up the fight where Booster left off.

The fire fight carried on for a good 10 minutes with blaster rounds firing all over the place, and it took a while before Kicker noticed his ammo count depleting faster than the droids were falling, realizing this, Kicker picks up Boosters DC15A and holds it in a duel wield fashion until his DC15S ran out of ammo so Kicker dropped it and continued firing with his DC15A. What Kicker failed to notice was the 2 droids that were advancing on his right. By the time Kicker noticed it was too late, one of the droids shot him in the knee, Kicker dropped his rifle and clutched his knee in pain before looking up at the droid blaster pointed in his face.

"any last words clone?" the droid ask

"yeah, hail the republic" as Kicker replies to the droid he see's a flash of purple and the droids heads is cut clean off. Kicker then see's the purple flash come back again, but this time it comes back from its direction and lands in the hands of an ebony skinned jedi knight Mace Windu who is being followed by a company of clone troopers.

"Trooper" The jedi says, "you still able to fight?"

"Yes general" Kicker replies saluting the jedi as one of the troopers helps him to his feet.

"where is the rest of your squad?"

"in there sir" he points to the gunship "they're all..dead sir"

"you will get your chance to avenge them trooper, for now, you're with me" having said that the jedi starts running towards the front of company of clones whilst Kicker is helped to walk towards the raging battle of Geonosis.


	5. Homecoming

After the battle of Geonosis and the lose of Kickers squad, Kicker was moved back to Kamino until they could find a squad for him to be in, until that happened Kicker continued to run test after test always trying to beat his previous score, thats when he was picked for a training program.

"computer, run trail 5" says Kicker recovering from his previous challenge of a 4v1 with some of the best cadets Kamino had to offer.

"Running trail 5, your objective is to evade capture by the CIS army and return to your base camp at the foot of the valley, loading simulation" the computer voice said whilst loading the simulation.

Kicker began to make his way through the forest his DC-17 Blaster at the ready though he had limited shots. Listening for any sound of CIS droids, Kicker carefully manoeuvred through the thick jungle terrain.

"Help!" a voice that sounded like Kickers, echoed through the jungle. "Help me!"

Kicker rushed to the source of the voice regardless to his own safety and bursted into a clearing with no one, or anything in sight.

a branch snapped off to Kickers left alerting him to a presence

"trooper?" Kicker asks cautiously holding his blaster with both of his hands

"Help me..." the voice says again, however this time it sounds like a droids voice and not a clone's.

"Commando's.." Kicker mutters to him self thinking what a fool he was for running so blindly into the situation however he didn't have much time to kick him self for the mistake he'd done, because a commando droid leapt out of the tree above him, his sword poised over his head ready for a chopping motion. Kicker then raised his blaster pistol and fired all of his shots into the commando droid taking it down into a burning piece of scrap metal. Kicker picked up the droids blaster rifle and kicked the burning heap of metal before continuing to his objective. Little did he know someone was watching his progress from above the training floor.

"End the simulation, i've seen all i need to see" Alpha-17 stated.

"But he's not done" says the Kaminoan next to him, "surely you would want to see if he will complete his mission?" the kaminoan asks.

"He will complete his mission like he has the other thousand times" Alpha retorted "now end the simulation."

"as you wish" the Kaminoan powered down the simulation leaving Kicker confused.

"Trooper!" Alpha-17 shouted "report to hanger bay 5"

"Yes sir!" Kicker saluted the figure of who he presumed is a high ranking clone and left the simulation room wondering why he has been ordered to the hanger bay.

Alpha-17, when Kicker left the room, turned to the Kaminoan beside him

"Are you sure he is not an ARC?" He asked whilst looking over the simulation scores.

"Who said he was not an ARC?" The Kaminoan replied.

"What do you mean?" Alpha persisted.

"We did an experiment, we wanted to see what would happen if we put an ARC, amongst a group of basic clones, to see if they passed their normal expected potential, or turned into a basic clone. We also had a slight malfunction with his chip, he is a rarity among the clones, more likely to follow who he is most loyal to, over his orders.." The Kaminoan replied calmly.

"So you're saying he IS an ARC?" Alpha-17 asked with even more confusion in his voice.

"Yes, though he may not realise it yet, he is an ARC and will for fill that role and the given time." The Kaminoan said ending the conversation and walked away down the long stretch of white corridors.

On his way to the hanger bay Kicker spoted CC-1010 other wise known as Fox who was soon to be promoted to commander following this training though that was unknown to Kicker. "Fox!" Kicker shouted making Fox stop in his tracks and face Kicker.

"Yes Kicker?" Fox asked inquisitively

"you going to hanger bay 5 too?"

"yes" Fox replied

"any idea what is going on there?"

"I believe its a training program for commanding ranks"

"Ah okay" Kicker replied in deep thought of why he would be picked for a commanding role "shall we then?" Kicker asked his final question and Fox nodded and they both started to walk down to hanger bay 5. When they arrived at the hanger, Fox spots Cody,Neyo, Appo and Rex and began to stride over to them completely forgetting about Kicker who stood by himself, looking as if he wasn't connected with the world, but rather in a deep sleep.

"Troopers!" booms Alpha-17's voice echoed around the hanger silencing all the clones who then turn their attention towards Alpha-17 who started striding up and down in a line "You are all here today, because I have watched your trainings and seen your files and have hand picked you to be trained as the hardest, toughest and smartest clones the republic army has to offer, welcome gentlemen, to the ARC program. Alpha-17 then started talking to his Kaminoan ambassador whilst he waited for the troopers to get over their excitement

All the clones who were previously in groups started to chat amongst them selves again, obviously excited to become the best soldiers the republic will have however Kicker noticed another clone like him, off to the side and looking detached to the world around him. Kicker made his way over to him realizing he has not recognized this clone from around the base and taped on his shoulder and said, "No-one to talk to brother?"

"No" replied the clone.

"well then, you and I have something in common, the names Kicker by the way" Kicker says holding out his hand for a hand shake.

the clone shook it saying "Gearbox, my names Gearbox."

"So Gearbox, where we you in the battle of Geonosis?" Kicker asks interested in to see what happen'd on the other parts of the planet.

"My squads LAAT set down outside the arena, our orders were to clear the droids in our sector then link up with the 212th who needed serious support then continue to the main battle grounds where we assaulted the CIS moon looking base" Gearbox replied.

"Okay, now you've all had the chance to get over your excitement" Alpha said as he began beckoning the troopers over to him and began a march towards their training rooms. When Kicker finally got into the room, his expectations were blown away by the sheer size and space the room had, how had he not found this on his walks around the base he thought.

Alpha-17 stretched his arms, "this is our training grounds, as you can see we have 3 simulation rooms,5 firing ranges and 2 running tracks all to be used by you troopers and only you. All the troopers, including Kicker and Gearbox cheered at their own personal training room. "Quiet!" ordered Alpha. "Now, you will be split up into teams and set tasks, each over seen by me now," Alpha pauses while looking at a holopad of names "Kicker, Gearbox, Rex and Fox you 4 will be on the track today, now off you go" Alpha sayed before reading out the next group of names however Kicker, Gearbox, Rex and Fox had already left the main assembly area to run laps around the track hearing the occasional shots from the firing ranges.

The next day they did the simulation rooms beating the previous teams times in each room with Rex scoring the fastest simulation run, the next day was firing ranges, with Kicker scoring most shots on target, the day after that was different to what they expected as Alpha took their team to a mission he had prepared on the simulation floor, a hostage rescue each of them doing it solo with Fox scoring the most hostages rescued in the fastest time. Then, we did it as a team to set the record for the next team to break the day after.

**11 weeks and 5 days after the start of their training**

"Troopers!" Alpha-17 spoke to the troopers standing in front of him standing to attention. "Today you will receive your rank, and your assigned legion you will be helping to command, along with your new uniforms, each of you will receive a pauldron with your legions respected colour, your kama lined with the same colour of your legion. These 2 pieces of clothing, signify an officer, a rank the clones are to follow into battle and who also will look up to. I am glad to say, all of you passed this training, now in alphabetical order, here are the ranks and legions.

Captain Appo of the 501st, Captain Bly of the 327th, Captain Bacara, of the 21st Nova Corps, Commander Cody of the 212th attack battalion,Commander Fox of the Coruscant Guard, Commander Gree of the 41st elite corps,Captain Gearbox, of the Coruscant guard/Shock trooper legion, Kicker of the Coruscant guard and Neyo of the 91st star corps.

Each of the troopers were told to exit through the door with their legions colour, to acquire their new sets of armour and their kama's and pauldrons to then be loaded onto a republic cruiser heading for Coruscant.


	6. Dark

A republic shuttle lands onto a Coruscant platform expelling the air around it as the ramp,gaining access to the cargo hold,lowers to the ground revealing a group of clones all standing to attention their DC15A's at their shoulders in their new shiny armour. At the back was Kicker and Gearbox.

"Here we are, Coruscant, our home away from home" Kicker said more towards Gearbox than any of the others.

"Yeah well it looks really boring to be honest, its the safest place we can be, and i don't want that" Gearbox replied to Kicker.

"You think?" Was all Kicker could say before the clones started exiting from the ship and onto the platform jogging towards the door that would take them down to the base below to the LAAT's would be waiting to take them to their legions and where they were stationed. Kicker and Gearbox, being in the back on the group exited last and started jogging towards the door until a voice from behind them stopped them in their tracks

"Captain Kicker?" Said a rather menacing voice making Kicker turn around rather confused of why someone would ask for him seeing a man cloaked by the shadow of the shuttle's wing.

"Messed up already Kicker?" Gearbox quietly teased which Kicker responded by elbowing him in the ribs quickly "ow!" Gearbox complained.

"Yes thats me" Kicker replied to the mans question.

"My name is Commander Dunkel and I am in charge of the Coruscant Security." The man said stepping forward out of the shadow revealing his features, His face bore an eye patch on his right eye, his hair was smooth and black however it suited him unlike others who tried that style. His armour was black with red marking's through out his armour, Dunkels pauldron was striped red and black, his right shoulder pad had markings of red flames and a republic symbol, his left was just plain red. Down his chest there were 2 red lines going down parallel to each other. Under his black kama, his legs where painted black all the way down to the end of his feet. Under his arm was his helmet which was an interesting combination of a phase II helmet model however, his actual visor was phase I. The helmet was all black apart from 2 thin red stripes going from the top of his forehead to just below the crown. By his side was a DC17M commando blaster, on his back, under his blood red cape was a electric staff.

"Commander?!" Kicker asks half questioning and half stating Dunkel's rank whilst saluting, Gearbox doing the same.

"At ease" Commander Dunkel said. "Now, Kicker you are coming with me, your friend" he says looking at Gearbox "has to go meet up with the 34th Shock troopers down below." Gearbox nods and heads down the lift to the base.

Commander Dunkel then presses a button on his wrist pad and a LAAT a Knife covered in blood etched into its side appeared facing Kicker and Dunkel with a sharks mouth painted on the front of it, the tips of its teeth covered red symbolising blood. The LAAT then turned to its right to show off its last decal, a clone trooper head on a pile of dead droids before opening its shield doors allowing Kicker and his commander to climb in.

"Where too Commander?" asked the pilot.

"Republic base Epsilon" replied Dunkel

"Epsilon?" questioned Kicker

"Where we are stationed at the moment" Dunkel stated before moving his hand revealing what looked like sabers on his belt and pulled out his now bleeping hologram and accepting the call to which a clone appeared. "Yes Sky?" Dunkel spoke to the hologram sounding rather displeased to be called.

"Sir" the clone said and saluted then dropped his hand "Where are you?"

"Picking up our new Captain, and before you ask his name is Kicker"

Sky nodded. "Okay sir, i need to speak with you when you return."

"Will do" Dunkel said finally before ending the holocall

"Sir.." Kicker said in a rather curious manner pointing to Dunkels left side "are those sabers on your belt?"

"Yes they are, from sith who had the unfortunate circumstances of crossing me" Dunkel replied with a more menacing tone than when he first spoke then took out one of the sabers and examined it "This one was from my most recent kill, Yaqlin wroluath" Dunkel puts the saber back in its original spot "I'm collecting them, rewards, you could say." Kicker nodded not really listening as he was in deep thought as he'd only just realized he was going to be commanding a squad.

A long silence was kept between the the 2 members of Coruscant Security and the pilot of the LAAT.

Then LAAT,after a long period of flying, landed at a very small base, a radar outpost.

"This is Epsilon?" Kicker questioned. Getting no reply from Dunkel who had stepped off and LAAT and ordered 4 Coruscant Security clones in.

"Kicker, you're being reassigned, take this 4 men, and travel to the location on your datapad, we have a suspected criminal in that area. Find him, and capture him." Dunkel said before walking inside the outpost, followed by a senate commando. The LAAT, with Kicker and the 4 Coruscant security, closed its doors and took off towards its destination.


	7. The Ranger'

"Remember men, we're going to be around the civilian populace so keep your shots accurate and rare, we do not want constant fire, that would endanger the people of Coruscant, and that will look bad on our report." Kicker spoke to the few troopers that were with him as their LAAT flew above the cities of Coruscant to their destination

"Yes sir" said all but one of the clones.

"Trooper, when I give an order I expect a 'yes sir!' from everyone, do I make my self clear?" Kicker questioned the reluctant clone who eventually nodded and said,

"Yes sir!" then standing to attention. Making the rest of the clones in the LAAT chuckle until Kicker turned and glared at them, though they couldn't see through his visor, which has recently gotten an upgrade. Kicker had went to the liberty of painting a decal of some sort of animal's teeth around the mouth area of his Phase I helmet and a red stripe from the top of his visor to the backend of his helmet. However, he still kept his CT number on the side of it.

"Nice one Predator, day one and you already screwed up with your captain." Another clone commented

"Shut it Jinx!" Predator retorted, "just because you like to get on the commander's good side by saying 'yes sir' to everything he says does not mean I have to!"

"Actually you do" Kicker interrupted the two arguing clones "As I am your commanding clone, you will say 'yes sir' to everything I say regardless of what it is!"

"Captain! We're arriving at the suspect's house now, prepare your men!" The pilot said into the coms whilst turning on the red light causing all of the troopers, including Kicker, to start prepping their DC15A's and DC15S' except from Kicker who had only brought his two DC17's which were already in his two holsters located on his kama. The Pilot guided the LAAT down to the ground, the air pressure from the engines pushing all the rubble away from the LAAT before opening the LAAT's two doors and switching on the green light

"Go go go!" Order'd Kicker with a wave of his hand ordering his troopers to move out of the LAAT and into the street ahead of them before stepping of the LAAT himself. Kicker pulled his right arm up to his helmet and said. "Alright sweep this area and block off the other end of this street, Pilot, stay here and block this exit with the gunship"

"Yes sir" The pilot responded with a short nod, not that any one was looking.

"Captain sir," Jinx called out to Kicker "We found the house, should we proceed inside?"

"Negative Jinx, send two other around the back of the house to cover the exit, the rest wait here, be prepared for a runner." Kicker then started walking towards the house and up the steps to the door.

Kicker knocked on the door 3 times, receiving no answer each time.

"Hello? Anybody home? Its Coruscant Security, so if I were you I'd open up the door." However, Kicker received no reply.

"Kic- I mean captain, permission to knock down the door?" Predator asked avoiding Kickers glare.

"Permission granted, take it off it's hinges" Kicker said taking one of his pistols out from his holster and making his arm into a backwards L shape holding the pistol in the air. Predator got up from his crouched position and walked up to the door slowly before making a powerful round house kick into the centre of the door sending it clean off its hinges into the house which were quickly followed by Predator and Jinx, their DC15S' raised to scan around the room.

"Its all clear sir!" Jinx called out to Kicker outside.

"Alright, check the upper levels of the house" Kicker said entering through the now open door way. Both Jinx and Predator went up the stairs to check the upper rooms, leaving Kicker downstairs to look around. "Hmm.." Kicker pondered "Where to check first." Apart from the small hallway, the house was pretty open, from the living quarters you could see both the kitchen and the dinning room.

"Sir, we found the shipment of weapons upstairs!" Predator shouted down. "We're bringing them down now!" From out of Kicker eye sight, there was a fast movement in the dinning hall, when Kicker did notice the movement, who or whatever it was had escaped out the back door and was currently hoping the gate, all that was seen was the end of a dusty brown trench coat.

"Someones escaping out the back! Cluster, Cork be ready for him! He is heading your way." Kicker spoke into his com link as he ran out of the backdoor and over the gate following the mysterious runner. Rounding the corner, Kicker could see the man plain as day running down the empty street "Hey! Stop where you are and surrender, this is the Coruscant Guard!" But to no avail the man kept running.

Kicker fired off two warning shots at the mans feet with his DC17 pistol making the man turn and respond with his own pistol that looked like it was modified to look like an old 6 shooter from the wild west.

Luckily the man was a bad shot whilst on the move making it easy for Kicker to avoid the shots and keep running. Cluster and Cork came into view of the man and under Kickers orders opened fire with their two DC15A's which the man jump from the left and the right to avoid the shots before rolling between the 2 dropping an thermal detonator in the process.

"Grenade!" was all that Cluster could say before it blew up sending him and Cork backwards. Kicker had no time to check if they were alive or dead and continued running after the man eventually running into a open square where the man was luckily hit by a passing speeder knocking him onto his side and knocking him out.

Kicker slowed down to a slow jog up to the mans unconscious body and checked his pulse. Seeing he was alive, Kicker handcuffed the man and rolled him onto his belly before calling in the gunship that had previously dropped them off.

Inside the gunship were Predator and Jinx with the weapon stash.

"Good to see you actually brought the weapons with you." Kicker said as he dragged the man towards the LAAT.

"Sir enemy craft approaching!" The pilot said in a rather panicky voice as a CIS shuttle flew over them at a rather alarming speed.

"Then take off the shoot it down Pilot!" Kicker said as the LAAT doors closed and it took off after the shuttle easily catching up to it. The LAAT let off a rapid burst of blaster fire, with only the 3rd burst hitting the ships rear engines making it go into a steep descent, luckily in an unpopulated square.

"Pilot, land us near that shuttle!" Kicker said taking out one of his pistols for the 3rd time this mission. When the LAAT landed, Kicker was the first to go out, followed by Predator, Jinx stayed inside the gunship to guard the weapons and the unconscious man. What was next surprised Kicker. Out of the now crashed shuttle came a clone! Specifically Commander Blaze of Rancor Battalion.

"Oh hello! Nice to meet you. Thanks for me down and injuring a couple of our men." Blaze said as he walked up to Kicker and Predator.

Commander Blaze wore a double sided pauldron,one blood red, the other black. His armour was mainly white and red like Kickers thought his kama had red and black stripes, unlike Kicker who had a black kama lined with red.

On his helmet was a grey face protector with two red stars above his visor. Some of his helmet was also painted red, along with his small antenna.

"Uh..sorry sir, we didn't know it was you, my apologies" Kicker said rubbing the back of his helmet like it was his actual head. Predator mutter'd something that sounded like "Oh your welcome. We knew you were in it that's why." However,it was uncertain.

"Who are your wounded sir?"

"2 of my men, Rouchcut and Spirit, luck for us we have Charger, a medic."

"I'll have Predator help them out of the shuttle" Kicker turned and nodded to Predator who proceeded over to the shuttle to help the 2 injured men.

"Sir! I found out who this man is!" Jinx shouted holding a datapad and a scanner.

"Shall we go see?" Blaze asked.

"Yes sir." Kicker said before turning back and walking to the LAAT Blaze at his side.

"Go on then, who is it?" Blaze asked inquisitively.

"His name is Delvar Kaun, other wise known as 'The Ranger'" Jinx said kicking the Delvar in the ribs.

"Alright, lets get the men loaded up and back to the base, they can receive better medical attention there." Kicker order'd.

"Agreed" Blaze said.

After everyone was inside the LAAT, the pilot shut the door and lifted off from the square, leaving the Coruscant Police to clean up the mess of the crashed shuttle. Returning to the base.


	8. Out of the frying pan

The LAAT slowly descended onto the small landing pad in base Epsilon.

Kicker, along with Jinx and Predator, landed back at the Epsilon base, having returned from their previous mission. Devlar had been transferd to a near by base and was currently nice and snug in a prison cell.

"Kicker, get down here already. I have a job for you." Dunkel order'd switching off his com before Kicker could ask what the job was. On his way down to the base floor Kicker was surprised at how small the base really was, having to often go sideways down corridors as it was over-crowded with clones. Finally at the bottom, Kicker approached Dunkel and Sky.

"Sir" Kicker said which got Dunkel's attention.

"Ah Kicker, I've just been told that one of the clones, that was suppose to be on the wall, got into an incident in the near by bar just out side of the base. So you're replacing him on wall duty." "You're stationed over there, on the gate controls." Dunkel finished speaking then gestured to the set of steps that were on his left.

"Yes sir." Kicker replied to the commander before turning and walking up the stairs.

"Gate duty" Kicker muttered to himself, "Of all the jobs," he said walking into the control room and propping his DC15A against the table. An hour had passed,before Kicker even had to touch the gate controls, It was for 3 41st troopers on AT-RTs which Kicker got a wave from the commander of the 3. Feeling like it was the right thing to do, Kicker saluted back before opening the gate for them and then closing it behind them.

Shortly after, Kicker fell asleep at the controls. However, it wasn't long before the whistling sound of bombs and the shaking of the ground woke him up. "What the..?" Kicker questioned to himself looking out to see hyena bombers and vulture droids do a fly by over the base. Kicker immediately grabbed the nearest weapon to him which was a DC15S that was in the weapons rack that was near the exit to the gate control room, completely forgetting about his DC15A. On his way down the stairs he heard Dunkel call for him and Sky to form up on his position which was then followed by the sound of a DC17M. As Kicker was about to jump the last couple of stairs a B1 battle droid rounded the corner it's weapon raised. Not thinking, Kicker rolled down some of the remaining steps before turning the roll into a power full kick that hit the B1 square in its robot chest sending it hurling down the remainder of the stairs clearly smashing up the circuits under the metal plating of the droid. Kicker then jogged over to his commander.

"I'm here, sir. What are you orders?" Kicker questioned as Sky arrived next to him.

When Dunkel said to just stick by him, Kicker was a tiny bit disappointed, he was hoping he'd get some glory objective to go and help a squad single handedly, even though he would probably have died before making it there. Until, he quickly realised Dunkel's plan wasn't to defend this base by sitting on its wall, but charging right in the face of the droid army its self, probably so close they would be able to knock heads with a few of them.

at some point in the battle, Kicker had lost his DC15S due to accidentally dropping it to punch a B1 onto the ground and was now using his twin DC17 hand blaster's holding them in a V like shape engaging multiple targets at a time.

"Sir, they're over whelming us! We need to fall back" A clone in orange and white armour, who was crouched and firing his DC15A into the ever massing amount of droids turned and said to him, on his pack was a medic's pack.

"Greaves, we have our orders, we're to hold this line as long as possible until those evac shuttles arrive with either our exit or fresh units" Kicker replied not looking away from the droid mob ahead of them. To his right, he could hear the sizzling of a vibro blade as it sliced through the droids. Knowing his right flank was covered by Dunkel, Kicker order'd some more of the clones over to their failing left flank.

"Sir," Kicker spoke into his coms over to his commander, "I'm afraid we're loosing this position, we need to regroup at the base." There was silence over the coms until Dunkel gave the order to fall back to a more sustainable position.

Kicker, along with some other Coruscant security clones were the last to reach the gates base, by the time they got there, the LAAT's had already arrived and were filling up with spaces, Kicker decided the LAAT with his commander and 3 senate commando's along with some other Coruscant guards was his best bet, however before climbing into the ship, a senate commando, who was unfortunate enough to catch a stray shot, fell out of the LAAT along with his weapon. Kicker couldn't resist. After loading the commando's body back into the LAAT Kicker picked up the Z-6 rotary cannon and started turning the first wave of droids through the wall's gate into scrap metal covering the retreat of the remainder of the clones who were still loading into the other 2 LAAT's before being dragged into the 3rd one him self by Blackout and Sky. Catching a bolt to the shoulder in the process, his armour taking the shot, he did luckily keep hold of the Z-6 though.

As the 3 LAAT's took off, Kicker looked out at what was now a battlefield littered with both droids and clones alike. The air smelt like something was burning. The silence was unbearable, he felt sorry for the clones who had stayed behind to protect and aid in their brothers escape, ultimately giving their life in the process, the ultimate sacrifice in war.


	9. Negotiations where short

With the recent creation of Dunkels new 66th Slaughter Corps,after the invasion of the Coruscant base. Captain Kicker had been given the go ahead to create his own squad that would be in the 66th Slaughter Corps. The 77th ARC Unit, however uncreative the name maybe, it was an elite group of clones who Kicker deemed fight to be given the rank of ARC regardless of their actual training.

Currently, The 77th ARC Unit, along with several other 66th Slaughter Corps members were an an Acclamator class assault ship named Astrometor in the Utapau system in the Tarabba sector of the Outer Rim investigating a resent message from the planet of Utapau asking for supplies and aid of Republic troops to deal with the CIS invasion. Kicker was on the command bridge when a CIS frigate jumped out of hyper space right in front of them,looking severely damaged.

"Cut the engines and put all power to the forward shields" Kicker told the clones on the bridge, "let them come to us and ready those cannons!"

"Sir" A trooper next to Kicker said "Should I ready Predator and some men at the docking entrance?" It was Jinx. However, now both Jinx and Predator were no longer Coruscant Security but part of the 77th ARC Unit, their armour being replaced from their usual Coruscant guard armour to ARC armour all painted with red stripes, they were also equipped with a red and black kama and double sided pauldrons, only Kicker wore a one sided pauldron.

"Yes, I will be down to join you shortly, expect B1 droids and Supers." Kicker continued to stare out at the CIS ship, it hadn't even shot at them yet. Which was extremely odd. "Pilots, divert a small amount of power to the engines so we slowly drift towards them." The pilots nodded and started typing commands into the computers. Kicker then turned and, with his hands behind his back, walked into the lift and down into the main hull of the ship as a squad of clones ran past in their black and red 66th armour towards the docking bay door.

When Kicker arrived at the bay door, the CIS ship had just started it's docking procedures, what Kicker was glad to see was both his unit, and the 66th under his command, had taken up their positions as planned in their drills, ready to make a line of fire to cut down the droids. "Remember your training, it will be your greatest ally in today's battle and battles to come, you're troopers of the grand army of the Republic."

"Captain sir," Predator began "Why has the CIS ship not attacked yet?"

"I have no idea, their cannons might be damaged, but that does not mean the droid inside are" Kicker replied. "Just be ready" He said taking up his own position and taking out his two DC17 hand blasters.

The hissing of the airlock depressurising could be heard through the shut blast door. When the hissing stopped, there was an electrical buzz then the door opened up, revealing two robed figures, one shorter than the other. Both of their heads concealed by the shadow their hoods made. 'Sith', was probably the thought that went through the clones minds however they did not show their doubt of winning against two sith. Kicker came out from his cover, his pistols raised

"Show your selves!" Kicker ordered.

The taller one of the two removed his hand from his robe and grabbed the tip of his hood and pulling it back to reveal what looked like a Jedi Master.

"General Galen!" Jinx said lowering his DC15A. Jedi General Galen Mallor was a highly respected member of the Jedi council, he carried 1 saber, which was green. Over his long years as a Jedi, Galen decided he looked better with a beard, so he hardly ever shaved it off. His hair was brown and was in a cowlick style, his voice, when he spoke was very calm and collected which reflected his actions in battle, he always planned ahead, never went in head first.

"Troopers, I apologies for our deception, on our recent negotiation mission, negotiation's were short. Me and my padawan had to steal a CIS ship, however it was occupied so we took it by force, but not before damaging both our communications and long range canons making is vulnerable to any republic ship, lucky for us we ran into the one ship that does not fire straight away.."

"And I presume this is your Padawan?" Kicker asked pointing to the younger robed Jedi. The younger Jedi, unlike Galen, quickly took of his hood, his facial features where not very distinct, green eyes, a smaller blonde cowlick.

When he spoke his voice gave off the impression that his attitude was that he thought he could do most things and that he would often run into situations and improvise on the spot than think things through like his Master.

"You're correct clone, I am Galens padawan, and most likely the best Padawan you will ever see." The Padawan said, sounding very hostile to the clone.

"Ral, you must remember, these clones are on our side, and will most likely save out lives many times, treat them with the respect they deserve"

"..Yes Master" Ral said not sounding very happy about it.

Kicker com link beeped rapidly, meaning it was an important call.

"Yes?" Kicker said into his com link.

"Sir we have another CIS frigate ejecting from hyperspace, and its cannon and front shields are primed!"

"Alright do as we planned before but the moment they're in range fire immediately!" No reply was heard over the com link however Kicker was certain his order would be followed.

When the CIS frigate came out of hyperspace the clones immediately opened fire on the ship taking it by surprise, by the time they had deployed their vulture droids, half of the ship was already wrecked with fires and holes.

The Battle ended swiftly when the ARC-170's were detached as they quickly dispatched the vulture droids then aided in taking down the frigate.

The two Jedi and Kicker arrived onto the commanding deck as the shuttle finally blew up from the middle scattering the droids inside along with what cargo they were carrying

"Sir, permission to jump to utapau?" One of the navigators asked.

Both Galen and Kicker said at the same time, both being use to being in command "Granted." They then both turned and looked at each other as the ship jumped into hyperspace on the way to Utapau to deliver their supplies and take care of the CIS threat.


	10. Relief Aid

Kicker walked down to the barracks, specifically, the two rooms where Galen and Ral were currently staying. To see Galen inspecting Ral and his new saber techniques.

"General Sir." Kicker said giving a small salute "I have something I need to ask you."

"Go on." Galen replied

"Before you depart back to Coruscant, I'm requesting that you and your Padawan join us on Utapau, I feel a Jedi's help would be much better for both the plan and the moral of the men.

Galen stood in silence before replying, "If you will give me a moment to confide with my Padawan, we will decide then let you know."

"Yes General." Kicker replied in the every boring clone voice before leaving the room and waiting outside.

5 minutes passed before Galen left the room with Ral, both of them wearing their hooded robes.

"Captain, Me and my Padawan will accompany you and your troops to the surface of Utapau. However, the only request I will ask of you, if we're to accompany you, is that you do not speak of me and Ral being present, we will intervene if need be, but you will go on your mission as previously planned, with no Jedi." Kicker nodded and held out his hand to which Galen shook.

"Its good to have you aboard General." Kicker said ending the conversation and continued onwards to the bridge, his arms folded behind his back, where they would plan their mission from the recent information they received from a scouting mission.

"Kicker" Came the voice of a clone through the hologram

"Yes Commander Ghost?" Kicker replied, Commander Ghost was an RC Trooper, in particular an RC trooper who was in charge of Gamma Squad.

"We have been ordered to leave the ship, I'm afraid we cannot help you on the surface, we have to depart."

"Roger that Commander" Kicker replied, not sounding happy he was loosing an RC Squad on a mission, especially Gamma squad. Ral chuckled hearing Kicker's disappointment to which Galen glared at him making him stop.

"Captain, your plan?" Galen started as he turned back to Kicker.

"I thought we wanted to stay out of it?" Ral inquired.

Galen was about to speak when Kicker interrupted him.

"The General is just asking so he knows whats going to happen, so he can make his own preparations and plans." Kicker answered.  
"My thoughts exactly" Galen spoke.

"Well.." Kicker said tapping in buttons on the control panels bringing up the Utapau sink hole they would be landing in.

"My ARC LAAT and two other gunships will take the supplies and troopers down into the agreed landing area, there we will be told our location to drop off the supplies, waiting there will be a datapad with droid locations."

"You have your own personal ship?" Padawan Ral asked rather jealous he didn't have his own. Galen gave a small chuckle. Kicker then tapped in some more commands and the command switched to a small simulation of a clone planting explosives on a wall.

"Then, we will plant explosives at the marked locations and exit via the LAAT's which will have taken off and have been circling the sink hole.

If all goes according to plan, you should not have to intervene" Kicker finished speaking.

"Hmm.." Galen stroked his beard a little whilst thinking "and if all does not go according to plan..?"

"We'll do plan B..which is shoot every none living thing that moves." Kicker said half sarcastically and half serious.

"I like plan B" Ral said. "Why can we not just use plan B?"

"Because plan B is only to be used as a back up plan, considering we would suffer unneeded and unwanted casualties." Kicker nodded in agreement to the Jedi Master.

"Shall we depart then? I'm getting bored." Predator said from behind Kicker.

"Itichy trigger finger..that'll get you killed one day" Kicker commented.

"At least he'll go down in a blaze of glory" Jinx spoke up, from a small chair in the lefthand side of the room.

"Sometimes a blaze of glory is not worth what it seems at the time, especially if it will cost a good man." Galen half said to himself and half to Ral, as if to warn him off from any blaze of glory moments. Kicker and the two 77th along with Galen and Ral went down from the command deck and into the hanger where the awaiting ARC LAAT and two normal gunships were waiting, the two normal LAAT's were full to the brim of 66th Slaughter Corps members and supplies.

When Galen, Ral and the 77th boarded the ARC LAAT all 3 of them took off on a set course to the surface of Utapau. When they landed at the sink hole, only the 77th and the two Jedi departed as they saw no one there, the rest stayed in their LAAT's.

"Where is the diplomat?" Galen said observing their surroundings.

"I was about to ask the same thing" Kicker replied.

Suddenly, a swoosh sound was heard as a rocket went sailing past the 77th and the two jedi and hit the ARC Laat which in turn took out the other two in its explosion, killing the 66th inside it and destroying the supplies."

"Ambush!" Jinx shouted pulling out his DC15S and crouching firing at the position the rocket was fired from whilst Predator took out his DC15A and lied down to fire at the droids who were now pouring in from the 3 sides ahead of the Jedi and 77th's.

Kicker, as of lately, took only his DC17's on missions, no longer needing a DC15S to which he held in a dual wield fashion as he stood in the middle of his two 77th ARC Unit companions. Galen and Ral had ignited their sabers and leapt into the mass of droids approaching the 77th's, occasionally a green or blue lightsaber could be seen above the droids followed by the flipping of the Jedi who owned said saber.

"We need to move" Kicker said seeing the appearance of B2's "we're easily going to get over whelmed"

"Got it boss" Jinx said unholstering the bazooka he had slung on his shoulder and fired it at a wall blasting a hole and making way onto a street. "Exit made sir!" Jinx informed Kicker

"Alright you two, lets move!" Kicker ordered his men to fall back through the hole and followed them speaking into his comlink "General, sir, we have moved from our position through a hole in the wall, I suggest your break contact and follow us."

"Indeed" Was all Kicker received from Galen's com's. Running through the streets of the Utapau city, the 77th were blasting away at droids as they ran, Kicker jumped onto a crab droid and shoot several blaster bolts into its eye shutting it down, before jumping off into a role and kicking a B1 onto its back, shooting it in the chest as it coward screaming

"oh no!"

Predator leaped onto a fallen B2 and started spraying down the droids ahead of him laughing maniacally, Jinx watching and covering both his and Kicker's back.

"eat laser Clankers!" Predator shouted.

Kicker ran forwards but was stopped in his tracks when he saw 3 droideka's and 2 vulture droids round the street corner, however they were shortly lifted up and crushed by the force.

"Captain, looks like you needed our help after all" Said an exhausted looking Galen as he ran along side Kicker.

"Mhm, I'm glad I asked you to come along." Kicker said firing at some droids.

"Where is your Padawan?" Kicker questioned.

"There" Galen points to Ral on the roof top as he flipped off it and landed on top of a vulture droid slicing through it with his saber. Kicker pointed to a rather tall and defendable looking building.

"We should hold up in there, from there I can radio an evac from Jinx's portable long range radar."

"Good plan" Galen said blocking blaster bolts as Kicker shot the droids.

Kicker, along with the two Jedi and the other 77th's ran into the building, strangely finding it empty.

"Alright set up defensive positions. Jinx, give me your portable radar.

Jinx took off his radar and placed it on the floor, it unfolded into a small radar with enough signal to reach the cruiser above the planet.

Kicker linked his coms into the radar while Galen and Ral stood outside the building forcing droids back and deflecting blaster bolts.

"Hello? This is Captain Kicker of the 77th ARC Unit requesting immediate evac from Utapau, it was a trap, transmitting our co-ordinates now. Kicker pressed some buttons on his wrist pad which sent his co-ordinates.

A few moments later, a LAAT flew down and started shooting missiles at the droids before turning side ways and opening up its cargo revealing RC Gamma Squad.

"Alright Gamma move out and clear those clankers!" Commander Ghost said with ferocity in his voice whilst firing off his DC17M with his left hand.

The other 3 commando's spread out and created a firing position to cover the 77th over to the LAAT

"Captain, I suggest now is the time to depart" Ghost said through the coms.

"Yes sir!" Kicker said, as him and the other two 77th ran out of the building with Galen and Ral on their six, all of them piling into the LAAT followed by Gamma Squad.

"We owe you one sir" Kicker said to Ghost.

"Just doing my job" Ghost replied.

The LAAT flew back and landed on the cruiser where Kicker met commander Blaze who took him to the mess hall to talk about his own adventure.


	11. The not so new Recruit

Kicker, having returned to Coruscant, walked up the stairs leading to the commanding bay. There he would find his new 77th recruit, Predator and Jinx just behind him.

"You think the recruit will be up to our Commanders standards?" Predator whispered to Jinx. Predator, like Kicker, decided that he would mark his armour with some designs to distinguish him from the others. In the middle of his helmet, above the visor, he had 3 red dots in the shape of a triangle. On his left hand guard he painted a small knife, on his right shoulder pad he painted over the red with black, the rest was all the same.

Kicker, though his mission was a failure, had been promoted to Commander after his recommendation for bravery and courage under fire by both Galen and Commander Ghost.

"No idea" Jinx replied "he'll probably have some tests, some being a do or die situation." Predator nodded in response.

When the 77th reached the top of the stairs, they saw their new recruit out on the balcony, his arms folded behind his back, around them they were painted with thorns. Kicker stopped and looked at the figure, for a clone, his body was rather thin.

"Stay here" Kicker ordered his men before walking out to the balcony and just behind and to the right of the clone. Kicker did a small cough notifying the clone of his presence. The clone turned and said

"I presume you're my commander" the voice was female! Kicker thought he was loosing his hearing so he took of his helmet.

"Sorry? Say again" Kicker said

"Are you the commander of the unit I am in?" She questioned again looking Kicker up and down.

"Yeah..I am" Kicker didn't sound to happy.

"Allow me to introduce my self" she said taking off her helmet and putting it under her right arm "I am Captain Rose,volunteer for the Grand Army of the Republic I'm also the field medic for the 77th ARC Unit sir."

Rose promptly said holding out her left hand for a hand shake. Kicker didn't say anything or even accept the hand shake.

"Wait here." He finally said sounding a little angry and walked back into the commanding bay where Jinx and Predator where trying their best not to burst into laughter knowing Kicker didn't like volunteers much, even if they received proper training.

"This is just insulting" Kicker finally said.

"What?" Jinx questioned. "That they stuck the 77th ARC with a girl?"

"No, the fact they gave us a volunteer and didn't inform me before our meeting." Kicker replied, putting his helmet on the table.

"You know," Predator interjected before Jinx could reply "her report here is quite good, passed training just 2 seconds over the clone record, on her own, passed marksman training with some misses and got the highest grade so far in medical training and assessment. She may not be as bad as you think Commander." Predator finished speaking turning off his datapad and putting it on the side.

"Maybe, but we all know scores and test's do not count out of the field. We're stuck with her for now, so we might as well see what she is like.

"May I make a suggestion?" Jinx asked. Kicker nodded in return. "Well, Delvar has not cracked yet, nor escaped, shall we see what her interrogation skills are like?"

"Good idea" Kicker complimented before walking back out to Rose and beckoning her inside. "These are the other two of the 77th, Rose, meet Predator and Jinx" Kicker said pointing to each of them. Rose nodded then turned to the Commander who had already started to walk down the stairs so Rose followed. They stopped outside the prison.

Kicker took out his steel knife and held it out to Rose, "you're going to need this" he said. Rose looked confused but took the knife and followed her Commander inside.

"Sir why will I ne-" Rose was cut off mid-sentence by Kicker

"Interrogating him" Kicker gave a small nod to a person in the middle cell, currently sitting down and facing the back wall, away from the 77th's.

Hearing voices, the figure turned around, it was Delvar Kaun, however his usual duster trench coat attire was gone and replaced with a prisoners jump suit.

"Ah hello!" Delvar said sounding rather happy to see the clones.

"Delvar" Kicker said in a rather displeased tone.

"Captain" Delvar stood up and did a small, mocking, bow. "Who's this?" He pointed towards Rose who currently stood behind and to the left of Kicker, the knife in her hand.

"Predator, get the door, Jinx, raise your weapon" Kicker ordered before turning to Rose "and you're coming in there with me." The 77th's followed their orders and opened the door for Kicker and Rose, who walked into Delvar's cell.

"Here to interrogate me?" Delvar asked looking Rose up and down. "You're not a clone.." He said taking interest "thats something I have no seen before"

Rose didn't reply but stayed on her Commanders left side.

"Rose, I want information from him, I want anything and everything he knows, got it?" Kicker questioned.

"Yes sir" Rose nodded then walked up to Delvar and stabbing the knife into his upper leg making him yelp in pain.

"Hi" Rose said in a voice higher than usual "I'm Rose, nice to meet you" She turned the knife in the stab wound making Delvar cry out in pain again

"I..won't" He screams in pain as Rose turns the knife again. "Tell you..anything!"

"Oh you will, eventually" Rose said as she took the knife out of Delvar's wound and shoved it into his right shoulder. Delvar gritted his teeth and glared at Rose

"Naughty girl" he finally said before using his free leg to kick Rose in the chest then took the knife out of his shoulder, however before he could attack Kicker had drew one of his DC17 pistols and shot Delvar in the knee cap then proceeding to kick it sending his knee backwards in an odd way that it should not go.

"Argh!" Kaun cried out falling down to the ground.

"We're wasting our time" Kicker said aiming his pistol "I should kill you no-" he was interrupted by an alarm going off in the base.

Delvar laughed. "Saved by the bell" he looked up at Kicker as he said it.

Kicker grunted and put his foot on Delvar's leg wound pressing it with his foot making Delvar grit his teeth in pain.

"I'll be back" Kicker said turning and leaving the cell shortly followed by Rose.

Kicker grabbed a shiny who was running past him. "Trooper, whats going on?"

"CIS attack sir, they've finally found their reinforcements to attack this base" the clone replied, Kicker nodded

"get every available soldier onto our front wall now!" Kicker ordered, before turning to his unit. "You 3 too, I'll be there shortly, until then, Predator is in charge. Now go." All 3 of them nodded and jogged out of the prison cells, past the barracks, and out of the base's last gate, heading for the first one.

"Now, where were w-" Kicker turned around facing Delvar's cell to see he was no longer there. "Oh for" was all he could say, before a metal pipe was whacked against the back of his helmet, knocking him out.

"Stupid stupid clones" Delvar tutted dragging Kickers unconscious body into a small room, changing into his armour, and activating his voice scrambler, fixing it to sound like Kicker's. "Testing testing I'm a stupid clone" Delvar said quietly, satisfied with the voice he heard. Then, he made his way to the commanding bay.

When he got there, he found 3 clone rookies, who stood to attention and saluted.

"Sir!" They all chorused.

"Shine's" Delvar said letting the clone go back to their duties, they were un-important to his plan. Making his way over to the holomap he started moving platoons around to different sectors, before pressing some buttons and opening up the data base, downloading all its files to a portable device he had put in. Unaware to Delvar, the 3 rookies had started taking notice in their commanders weird behavior.

"Sir, what are you doing?" one of the clones asked.

"Nothing that is of your concern clone." Delvar said, cursing him self on his mistake at saying clone and not trooper, hoping they wouldn't notice whilst he slipped his portable datapad into his kama pockets. The 3 clones looked at each other and drew their weapons after seeing what their commander had just done.

"Sir, you're coming with us" one of them said.

"Oh, I am?" Delvar said turning to them, seeing their weapons raised. "Well, I think we'll just have to agree to disagree" he said drawing Kickers two DC17 hand blasters and gunning the 3 rookies down then walking out from the commanding bay. Unfortunately for him, one of the clones survived long enough to activate his hologram and say:

"Commander Kicker is a traitor to the Republic! Shoot on sight!" before dying due to blood loss.

"Damn" Delvar said, as 4 Coruscant guards rounded the corner, however they were easily cut down as Delvar fled the Republic base. Just outside the 2nd to last gate, where a battle was still raging between the Republic and CIS forces, Delvar was stopped by a lone commando, his armour had a grey stripe down the middle, his shoulder pads were grey and his elbow pads. On his helmet he had 3 grey claw marks, going from the top left to the bottom right of his helmet, his leg armour was stained with dirt and heat marks.

"Kicker, drop your weapons and surrender, I do not wish to kill one of my own." Commander Ghost said in his gruff voice.

"How about nah?" Delvar suggested, raising his two pistols to fire, however in a fluent movement, Ghost had already got close enough to disarm Delvar and did so with ease, kneeing him in the gut so he doubled over, followed by an upper cut putting Delvar on his behind. "My turn" Delvar growled getting up and making a side kick to Ghost's right side. However Ghost easily intercepted it and brought his elbow down onto the bounty hunters kneewhich he had recently snapped back into place,breaking it.

Once Ghost had put Delvar on the ground, he removed Kicker's helmet.

"No wonder your fighting style was so bad, you're not even a clone" Ghost commented sounding rather displeased that the fight was very one sided.

After seeing the fight from afar, the 77th ARC's rushed over, wondering why a RC was currently beating up their commander, until they saw who it was.

"Delvar" Rose said through gritted teeth.

Predator walked up and kicked Delvar in the chest, making him squirm.

Kicker then walked up wearing Delvar's trench coat.

"I look stupid" he said unhappily. "I want my armor back" he grabbed Delvar and dragged him around the corner, returning with his 77th ARC armour, Delvar in cuffs behind him. He gave the data chip to Commander Ghost

"Take this back to the commanding bay." He said to Ghost, who nodded and slowly walked back, Kicker then turned to Rose. "Battle situation?" He asked.

"Under control sir. The CIS are retreating after their failure of an attack."

"Good" Kicker said. "But the battles not over, we're storming the CIS base, I want a turn in fighting.

"Yes sir!" The 3 77th's chimed saluting to their commander then following him through the gate, rallying other troopers as they marched towards the CIS base.

When they arrived they saw the CIS base in near ruins, broken droids and tanks, from their failure of an attack.

"Ready weapons!" Kicker shouted, and all the clones, in unison, raised their weapons. Kicker took out one of his DC17's and held it with both hands.

"Charge!" He shouted, running forward, followed by his unit and the random assortment of clones that they gathered. When they reached the base's gates they all broke formation, spreading out and destroying every droid they saw, however only the 77th went inside the base, the rest just stayed outside and eventually left, after their commanders ordered them to go.


End file.
